Early
by choirgirlohs
Summary: A Bveit one-shot. What happens when two cast members end up being early to a practice? Will anything blossom between them? I suck at summaries. Credit to passion-rules-me on Tumblr for the cover image.


**A/N:** This was the first Bveit prompt I've ever done. I hope I portrayed them well and I hope that you enjoy! I also wrote this in the middle of the night, so the grammar probably is not up to par.

* * *

Samantha Barks quickly moved through the large crowd of people surrounding the building that she was to be rehearsing lines in. While she was still early, she wanted to be able to settle down from the morning commute and get into character. She smiled at the few security guards that stood by the entrance and saluted them with a wave. She made her way to the stairs, walking up them and to the third floor. She walked through the familiar hallway towards the practice room that she and the rest of the cast always met up in before going to set. When she got to the room, she opened the door and stopped in her tracks as she saw Aaron Tveit, the Broadway veteran that was playing Enjolras, already in the room. She gave him a small smile and waved as she said, "Good morning." Aaron's eyes looked up from the script that was in his hands and he gave the Brit a large smile before responding with, "And good morning to you." Sam's smile widened slightly before she moved to go and take a seat across the room, hoping to not disturb his concentration. She pulled her own script out of her bag and had barely flipped to the first scene she was in before she heard him ask, "Do you need help running lines?" She looked up from the script and arched a brow as her head cocked to the side a bit. "Pardon?" she asked, taken off guard by his offer. The man just chuckled and raised his script in the air and looked at her. "Did you want to run lines with me?" Samantha mentally kicked herself before smiling and nodding her head. "Yes. I would absolutely love that." She watched as his grin widened and he stood up and moved over to where she was, taking a seat next to her. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back down to their respective scripts, flipping through them as they tried to find scenes that they could practice easily. Aaron's brows furrowed together as he looked through the script, realizing that Eponine and Enjolras never really interacted with each other. The realization prompted him to try something new as he turned back to face Samantha. The way her long, brunette locks hung on her shoulders made his teeth gently graze over his bottom lip. It took all of his physical strength not to reach out and tuck the few pieces of hair that were hanging in her face away. He snapped out of his thoughts before clearing his throat. "Well, I can't seem to find any scenes where Enjolras and Eponine actually share an interaction with each other." Samantha's laughter rang through the room, and it was like music to his ears. She looked over at her co-star and nodded. "I've come to this realization as well." Aaron snickered quietly and then glanced at his script for a minute before turning his attention back to Samantha. "Well, how about we run a different scene then? I can always double up on parts and try my hardest as Marius." Sam smiled and nodded as she looked at him, noticing how his eyes lit up whenever the corners of his mouth lifted. "That sounds like a great idea," she said before looking back to her script. "Did you have any particular scene in mind, Tveit?" His lips pursed for a moment before he flipped to A Little Fall of Rain. 'This will do perfectly,' he thought to himself before looking back to Samantha with a widened smile. "How about we practice A Little Fall of Rain? It's the only song I could really help you practice, excluding The Robbery, where we wouldn't have to have some of the other cast members here." Sam let his words sink in for a couple of minutes before she smiled and nodded in approval. "I think practicing for Eponine's death scene would be one of the better songs to do." She chuckled softly before turning to face him and she put down her script. "I don't think I'll need the lyrics, but you should definitely keep yours out; just in case you need to double-check it or something." He smiled and nodded at her before placing the script down on the ground, climbing off of the chair and onto the floor. He motioned for Sam to join him and she quickly joined him. His arm wrapped around her as though he was Marius and Sam almost let her breath hitch. However, she kept herself professional and looked at him. "Are you ready?" she asked hesitantly, relieved when he nodded. She took in a deep breath before singing, "Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here; that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow." Aaron's voice shocked her a bit when he came in at just the right time singing, "But you will live, 'Ponine, dear God above; if I could close your wounds with words of love." She gave him her faint Eponine smile and she felt her own heart beat a little faster as she sang out, "Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me; comfort me." Then they broke out into counterpoint, and continued to stare into the other's eyes. "And rain…" "And rain…" "Will make the flowers…" "Will make the flowers… Grow." Aaron looked down at Samantha's closed eyes and took in a deep breath as he slowly placed a kiss onto her forehead, just as written in the script. The woman's cheeks filled with color as she felt his lips pressed to her skin. She slowly opened her eyes after he removed his lips from her forehead. But to her surprise, she felt his lips press to hers once, keeping the kiss short and sweet. Even though he had barely given her time to reciprocate the kiss, she managed to in those few crucial moments. She smiled up at him and bit down on her lower lip before whispering, "Thank you for helping with my lines." Aaron chuckled and nodded his head. "It was my pleasure. But now I must ask you a favor in return." Samantha's brow arched and she looked at him. Aaron couldn't help but smile as he said, "I would appreciate it if you joined me for dinner tonight." Samantha smiled before asking, "As in a date?" He nodded in response and smiled as she whispered, "I would be honored to."


End file.
